An aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to a surface cleaning apparatus with steam delivery. Devices such as steam mops and handheld steamers are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as countertops, stove tops and the like. Typically, steam mops comprise at least one liquid tank or reservoir for storing water that is fluidly connected to a selectively engageable pump or valve. The outlet of the pump or valve is fluidly connected to a steam generator, which comprises a heating element for heating the liquid. The steam generator produces steam, which can be directed towards the surface to be cleaned through a distributor nozzle or a manifold located in a foot or cleaning head that engages the surface to be cleaned. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a cleaning pad that is attached to the cleaning head. Steam eventually saturates the cleaning pad and the damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the surface. Additionally, auxiliary liquids such as fragrances, detergents or other additives can be supplied via the liquid tank for distribution through the surface cleaning apparatus to improve cleaning efficacy or to provide other sensory benefits.
Some steam appliances locate a removable water supply tank and a steam generating device on an upright handle and deliver steam through a universal joint to a pivoting cleaning foot that is typically covered by a reusable cleaning pad. One example is the BISSELL Steam Mop™ Deluxe (Model 31N1). Details of a similar steam mop device are disclosed in Chinese Patent CN2482956 to Wu. In an alternate configuration, the steam generator can be located on the cleaning head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,990 to Shaw.
Impregnated cleaning pads and cleaning pads that can also reabsorb liquid from a surface to be are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,173 to Policicchio.
Carpet cleaning compositions for use in extraction machines are also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,593 to Micchice. Extraction machines that incorporate an in-line heater can heat the solution to a temperature less than boiling are more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper. Cleaning compositions are stored in a liquid state and are selectively applied to the carpet, optionally agitated, left to dwell, and then removed using suction generated by a separate vacuum motor and fan assembly.
It is also known to combine steam and cleaning compositions to remove stains from textile fabrics as more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,368 to Tcheou. This patent teaches applying the cleaning composition on a front side of the textile, pushing the composition through the textile, and then absorbing the excess liquid from the back side of the textile.